Death of a Dynasty
by Joseph Ida
Summary: The age of the Warrior cats is coming to an end. Increased amount of volcanism is poisoning their world around them. However Tyrant has hope of starting a family, but she does it at the worst time as the impending doom draws closer.
1. Introduction and Allegencies

This little mongoose is a scavenger called the brown banded mongoose; it's a specialist in raiding abandoned cat dens. This evening it knew it could be in lick. The mongoose began to sniff the nest to make sure her targets were true for it. As it began to dig out the side of the den it didn't realize it has wandered into a trap. But the smell of the den blinds its senses to danger.

As it continued to dig out the side of the nest, a large she-cat with a leopard like pelt runs up snapping its jaws on the mongoose. The mongoose squeals in pain until it was dead and she quickly devoured the small nuisance before turning around and she roared at the camera sending spit flying everywhere. Once she was done roaring at the camera, she turned away and she went to her spot on the hill nearby.

She was soon yowling at the sun as it was disappearing from the sky. But she didn't know why.

Death of a Dynasty

Allegiances:

Tyrant (A large golden colored she-cat with black spots all over her body and with dark brown eyes)

Rex (A dark brown tom with black stripes and a large white chest and with light blue eyes)

Dromaeo (A lean Italian Greyhound mix with a black pelt and white tail tip and dark bluish green eyes)

Dakota (Another lean Italian Greyhound mix with a tan and white pelt and light brown eyes She will bet Dromaeo's mate later on)

Ankylo (A large male mutt with large matted pieces of fur on his body and a large heavy club on the end of his tail)

Other animals:

Anatotitan: (A giant species of duck, they are flightless and travel in huge groups. Easy prey for predators especially cats)

Mule deer (A large form of deer that are present in the area. They are prey for the cats)

White-tail deer (Carcass)

Blue billed Heron (Only appears once)

Alligator (Only appears twice)

Brown banded Mongoose (A predator that attacks abandoned nests and is an opportunist.)

Red tailed Boa (Only appears once)


	2. A dying world

Montana

65,500,000 moons B.C.

It is the end of the cat's reign and the continents are taking on their modern forms. But this ceaseless movement of the earth's crust has also produced a surge in volcanic activity across the globe. Massive eruptions that have lasted for centuries have laid waste on landscapes and filled the atmosphere with poisonous gasses and debris. This desolate world is still being ruled by the Warrior cats as it has been for the past 160 million moons, but they are nearing the end of their reign. Life on earth is choking to death.

Yet in the last two million moons the cat's most infamous clan has appeared. Rather what is left of Blood-clan. But this large cat is a 35 pound 5 foot cat that is specifically evolved to kill other giant animals. This is a male; his name is Rex and he drawn to the foot of this volcano by the smell of food.

The area in the volcano is full of geo-thermal springs and the air is thick with sulfurous fumes. But there is another smell mixed in this volcano, in one small valley reeks the stench of death. Unwilling Rex has been drawn into a natural trap, volcanic vents are producing poisonous carbon monoxide and since it's heavier than air, it has formed a suffocating layer close to the ground. Rex sniffs the rabbit corpses that have perished in the volcano; since the giant predator stands above the layer but has he puts his head to feed on one of the corpses he soon began to feel the effects of the gas himself. Rex desperately shook the fumes coming from the spring around him. He knew if he was going to topple over now, he will never get up. He continued shaking the hot air around him to keep himself on his paws. Eventually his sheer size is his salvation; he soon picks up the rabbit he desired. And as he stands up with his prize, his head just clears the gas layer. Rex walked out of the area feeling proud of him as the springs of hot air erupted around him.

There are still islands of green between the barren lava flows. In this warm moist climate, the vegetation has transformed. Instead of conifers, Broad leaf trees fill the forest canopy. Driving this quiet evolution is the sprouting of flowers. Their secret lies with their relationships with insects; this has come to the fact that only some flowers can only be pollinated by certain insects. And these insects such as the butterfly, can only feed on flowers. And among these new plants, the birds are flourishing and their calls form an ever present chorus.

During all of this time, nature has created intimate relationships among different types of animals. Especially the delicate balance, between predator and prey. As a male Anatotitan plucked the bushes with his large beak, the rabbits were busy getting a drink from the lake side. But a small Italian greyhound mix had the rabbits in his sight. His name was Dromaeo and he was hungry. He soon leaped out at the rabbit but they swiftly run with their back legs kicking at the soil. He soon gave into the chase as numerous rabbits and the Anatotitan scattered to safety among the trees. However Dromaeo quickly tired out and he soon gives up the chase. Panting and tired, Dromaeo gives off one glaring scream as it echoed around the volcanic hills of araucaria araucana trees.

One animal that specializes in defense is this extraordinary dog named Ankylo. He and his kind have evolved to withstand attacks from giant predators such as the Blood-clan cats. At about seventy pounds, Anklyo is so well armored that even his eyelids are hardened. And if that armor wasn't enough, Ankylo has a formidable club on the end of his tail. But sadly not even him or his kind have any defense against the natural forces that are suffocating their world.

 **[A/N]: I start my geology class today, but I wanted to get this out for you before I started class. Luckily class will only be three weeks long so I don't have to worry too much about it. And I will try to update this as much as possible so I can move on to the next story when this is done.**


	3. the end of the old Beginning of the new

Nearby lies the cat's den, these dens would usually be closely guarded by a protective mother. However this den has now been abandoned and a Brown banded Mongoose has burrowed into the side. Clan cats are vulnerable to these mammals because they usually have their dens in the ground. But the size of the den helps and it is proving to be a challenge for this mongoose. Soon the age of the dogs will dawn and they will grow into massive sizes, but at less than 100 pounds, this was as big dogs were going to get.

The mongoose soon threw a kit outside of the den as it heard a thud as he went back outside to investigate. It turned out the kit that was inside of the abandoned den was already dead. The scent is a lure to another Brown Banded Mongoose. Soon the two mongooses were beginning to hiss and spit at each other telling at one of them to back off. But neither wanted to back off so the two mongooses began to bite and scratch each other until one of them had enough. The stealer mongoose backed away and ran off with the defender following close behind him on his tail. It was clear that not many kits were surviving in this volcanic environment because of acidic pollution is preventing their bones from forming properly.

Tyrant began to yowl at the sunset again. It was clear she was calling for a new mate. Cats her size would have a territory would have huge territories of hundreds of acres of land. Her challenge was to attract a wandering male. She knew she may have to call like this for weeks. She continued yowling throughout the volcanic hills trying her best to call for a mate. She soon gave up hearing her calls were going unanswered and she soon went to sleep to try again the next day.

One of Tyrant's principle sources of prey, are these bulky Mule deer. During this period, herds of antler like herbivores were very common and attract many predators. It was the rutting season and to display; the males flush blood into their antlers creating vivid patterns to attract the females. These displays were also made to avoid physical contact with one foot antlers, fighting could easily resulted in bad injuries. The best and the brightest of the antlers display was all that was needed to settle an argument. The eldest and largest male of the group was busy displaying his large pink antlers which were pumped up with blood to show others who was boss. Another younger male was also using his antlers but when he saw the eldest male's antlers, he turned and trotted off knowing there was no way he could compete up against those antlers. Everything was soon calmed down when another young male came along showing off. But this time he wasn't backing off that easily.

This time showing off was not enough and the eldest male had to resort to brute force. The eldest male decided to class with the younger male in an attempt of pushing him off. But the younger male knew he needed every ounce of strength he needed to get the competitor off of him. He pushed very hard against the mule deer he was fighting until something began to snap and then it broke. The eldest male's left antler broke off from it being too much pressure, and he soon walked off with the side of his head bleeding from his broken antler. This proved that this fight was one too many. He knew he would never again challenge for the right to mate. The younger male taunted him until he backed off. However, the excitement wasn't over yet.

The eldest male was beginning to be watched. It was Dromaeo again and he had his eyes on the weakened mule deer. But he wasn't the only one sneaking up on the same target. A stranger was also hunting the same target as he was. A female of his kind was also sneaking up on the same target. Soon she attacked signaling for him to make a lunge at the injured animal. Soon with both of their efforts, the wounded, defenseless Mule Deer was soon taken down. They soon began to feast on their prize but it was clear that these two animals were meant for one another. Since they were both lean chase animals, this meant that they were perfect for each other. The female chase dog was named Dakota but that wouldn't stop Dromaeo from getting to her.


	4. Life plows on

The mating call of Tyrant continues to echo across the volcanic slopes. And finally the call has been heard. Rex was responding to her calls for roughly the past couple of days and he has brought down a young White Tailed Deer, it was more than to just satisfy his hunger, but it was a gift. Rex knew females of his kind were larger and more aggressive than the males so he knew he had to court this female with food to stop her attacking him on sight. Rex soon turned to see if the calls were true as he responds to the female was as he responded to her calls.

Soon Tyrant arrives and Rex moves off to hide in the bushes. Tyrant was wary of seeing who this prize was from. The primary weapon of their kind was their mouth, there front legs were long but they wouldn't swing their paws into any sort of action unless it was necessary. This mouth can easily crush bone and tear off 7 kilograms of meat with one bite. Tyrant began to soon feed from the White Tailed Deer carcass while Rex watched her from a safe distance.

As the sun began to set, mewling was beginning to ring out from the hills. It turned out Tyrant and Rex was mating. This would be the first of many couplings while Rex stayed by Tyrant while she was receptive, ready to see off any other males that might appear. Time passes by as the two cats continued to get to know each other better. They were soon sleeping at their partially eaten deer carcass as Tyrant licked Rex happily. They knew they were going to be happy together but it wasn't going to last for long.

Meanwhile out of the lava flows, a group of Anatotitan wanders between islands of greenery. These large animals are relatives of ducks and they have grown enormous. Each full grown Anatotitan weighs about 35 to 40 pounds and they have been specialized to eat tough fibrous plants. But their kind has evolved to thrive in lush lowland swamps, not in an ash wilderness. And to make matters worse, a recent volcanic eruption has buried about seventy percent of the Anatotitan population. This has reduced the once thriving millions of ducks to just a few thousand left. This has decimated the food source for many large predators in the area including animals that were as big as Tyrant and Rex. Some of the largest groups only number about forty. It was clear that the animals were all in trouble.

Three days have passed the white tail deer carcass has been stripped of much of its meat. And Tyrant was beginning to tire of Rex. Rex tried his best to reason with her, But Tyrant was having none of this as she was hissing and yowling at Rex. It was clear that her message was get out and stay out. Tyrant yowled at Rex as took a few steps to the right as he turned to try to reason with her again as he asked why won't she let him stay. Tyrant yowled again as she finally drove Rex out of her territory. Rex turned as he sent a branch flying in his anger.

Rex knew better than to stay. Tyrant watched as Rex left her domain for good.

 **[A/N]: Sorry if this was shorter than expected but I've been really busy so I'm not going to throw as much effort in as I usually do. I want to complete this for all of you so hang in there. My Geology class is going good and I should be out by the time June ends. Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow morning.**


	5. A warning

It was a full moon over the landscape as the light had brightened up the mood of the dying world. Then, flying in from the coast a magnificent bird, a blue billed heron was hunting for food. This was now a rare sight. The bird swooped over the lake as it chose the perfect moment to strike. It lowered its beak into the water quickly snapping up a fish. It soon landed to eat its catch. It was clear for the past 20 million moons that the herons were in decline and this species with a wingspan of 10 feet were the only ones left and this lake was a dangerous place to be. Alligators weighing up to five hundred kilograms live in the lake and one could easily drag the heron to its death. The large male alligator swam around the lake looking at the heron as the bird was beginning to leave the lake. Soon the alligator sank into the water and swam but the heron took off flying away from the lake. Driven on into extinction, the skies of the future belong to the gliding reptiles that are already flourishing around him.

Moons have past and Tyrant has built a new den camouflaged in the forest. Tyrant kept watch over her kits. For the full two moons of nursing the kits, she will not leave her station nor even eat. She knew her den is a magnet to scavengers like Dromaeo. Dromaeo was sneaking up on the den to investigate what the smell was and to find prey for his mate Dakota. He was slowly moving up on the den to make sure that he wasn't being watched but he was by Tyrant. His cautious approach was watched by Tyrant, she judges exactly when he has gotten too close. Tyrant soon hissed at Dromaeo which automatically sent him packing, Tyrant soon fell asleep feeling pleased with her and her kits. However as the sun sets, another threat comes out and haunts Tyrant. The threat was a bunch of Brown Banded Mongooses attempting a den raid. Tyrant ran as she snapped her jaws around the neck of the Mongoose killing it instantly as the rest scattered. She yowled with her jaws full of blood as she puts her paw over the dead mongoose. It was clear with food becoming scarce; the mongooses had to get bolder. Tyrant soon checked her den to make sure that more had not burrowed in before she picked up the dead mongoose, and she returned back to her vigil to eat it.

The smoke around the volcano was red and it wasn't a good sign. It was clear that the weeks have passed and in the night sky was the tell-tell signs of an even bigger disaster was on its way. Showers of shooting stars were signaling the approach of a gigantic meteor that was about the slam into the earth soon.

Far below, the animals remain oblivious to the drama above. The Mule deer herd continued to feed; nervous of moonlight predators the fawns seek the protection of the much larger adults. However using the darkness Dromaeo and Dakota try to unsettle the herd and isolate one of the fawns. The adults were alerted to the two chase dog's appearance and they soon surrounded their offspring in their best attempt of defending them, they were grunting and showing off their large antlers telling them not to get too close. But Dromaeo and Dakota were focusing on an isolated fawn that didn't make it to the safety of the adults. Followed by barking and spitting, Dromaeo leaped out and nipped the fawn's neck followed lots of barking as the fawn ran back to the safety of the two large adult males. The male mule deer continue to try to scare them off at least their youngster was safe. Not only was it safe, but Dromaeo had already tasted blood and was not about to give up easily.

The sun soon rose over the horizon telling the landscape that morning had come. However the morning revealed the results of last night's tussle, the little Mule deer fawn had lost its fight with the predators. And for the herd it was a blow, too few young were being born in this polluted environment. The herd soon walked off feeling sad over the fact they had lost one of their offspring and they knew they could do nothing about it. Soon a Brown Banded Mongoose was already at the carcass. It appeared that these animals were the only ones who are thriving in this world. The mongoose was soon eating at the mauled carcass seeing it was scraps that no one would have wanted.

During their long reign, the warrior cats and their clans have adapted too many huge changes in their environment such as continental drift, changing water levels and extreme weather patterns. But they were now facing a combination of events that will spell their doom.

 **[A/N]: Kind of a long one that tells the events of many different animals, I'm about 2/3 of the way through. Hopefully this can be done by the end of this week. Next chapter will hopefully be up by tonight.**


	6. Injured

After a long trek across the ash fields; a group of Anatotitan, gather around a stagnant pool to drink and feed. An Anatotitan took a bite out of a broadleaf tree as it munched away happily, the huge batteries of chewing teeth made short work of the vegetation. It continued feeding until another one walked right by it. Two other Anatotitans were drinking from the lake as one raised its head and looked at them.

Once again the predators make the water's edge a dangerous place. One of the Anatotitan's raised its head as it saw the alligator swimming around in the lake. It was clear that the alligator wasn't the only one with them in their sights. The Anatotitans soon sensed danger as the group began to break up. Soon they all bolted away from the lake as Tyrant ran out of the bushes. Her target was the usual, the slowest member of the group. She soon caught up with the Anatotitan as she knocked it to its side. The Anatotitan began to flail around as Tyrant began to tear and sink her teeth into its leg immobilizing the flailing animal. Once Tyrant knew that the Anatotitan posed no more of a struggle, she sinks her teeth into its neck as it finally dies in her jaws. Tyrant soon sniffed the limp Anatotitan body as she soon yowled in pride as she soon began to eat the Anatotitan. It was clear that she has broken her fast and she was back with vengeance.

In the bushes nearby was the reason of Tyrant's hunger, three kits waited. It was clear that they were the only survivors from a litter of six. The moment they heard the kill, they started to call for food. Soon Tyrant headed back responding to her kits calls as they all mewled for food. She soon delivered a slab of Anatotitan meat. The meat was tossed to the ground from her cheeks as it landed onto the soil. At four moons old and less than 6 inches tall, competition was intense among the kits and the runt was kicked out from the other two. One of the kits soon sniffed the meat before sniffing the air. Tyrant's giant head soon hovered down pushing the meat for a bit before her head lifted. The kit soon took a bite from the meat. The remaining kits will be under Tyrant's protection for the next two moons. Soon after that, she will abandon them. Or worse, view them as food. It was unlikely the outcast would last that long. The outcast kit looked on as its bigger siblings ate the meat. Two brown banded Mongooses watch from a safe distance as the kits ate the meat, ready to steal the scraps under the runt's nose.

A few days later, and Tyrant rested in the warm afternoon sun. Already there was no sign of the smaller runt; it may have been killed by its siblings. Tyrant continued to rest as the kits continued to bicker over themselves. Increasingly the bickering pair of kits were happy to wander from their mother to explore their surroundings. But a nasty visitor was waiting nearby in the bushes at the kits.

From the undergrowth, a snake watches. This snake was a Red tailed Boa. These reptiles were specialists with no legs and they specialized in hunting small mammals such as rats and mice. To do this they had special pits on their snouts to detect the heat signature of other animals. Sensing the two kit's heat, the Red tailed Boa didn't like what it could see as the kits approached to the no legged animal in curiosity. The kits got close as they began to play and shove their faces into the boa. The boa had no intention of attacking the kits so he slowly backed away hoping the two kits will get bored and walk away. While the two kits play, they were oblivious to approaching danger. And that danger was Ankylo, he was slowly approaching them with his club like tail swaying from side to side.

Tyrant soon got up; she was caught completely by surprise. Ankylo had very little brain inside of his reinforced skull, so when faced with danger he reacts automatically and aggressively. Tyrant soon put herself between her two surviving kits and the intruder as she began hissing and screeching trying to tell Ankylo to back off but Ankylo stood his ground swinging his clubbed tail like a baseball bat. Tyrant continued to make mock charges at it to scare it away. Normally Tyrant would retreat from an animal such as this, but she knew better than to abandon her kits. Tyrant continued to try to scare it but Ankylo wasn't going anywhere. Soon she had enough, she charged in mouth opened yowling at the top of her lungs. When she got close enough, Ankylo swiftly swung his clubbed tail hitting her in her right thigh and side. Tyrant screeched in pain as Ankylo finally backed away from her. Tyrant soon limped off away, the blow has cracked her femur and broke several rib bones causing them to puncture some of her internal organs. She limps away in agony with her two kits following her.

 **[A/N]: It's almost done. Sorry I took so long on this since I had to take more Geology classes but I get the weekends and Friday off so I have some time to do these for you. Next chapter will be up soon. Also some advice to all of those rex fans out there. Never attack an Ankylo, it will most likely damage you the same way it damaged Tyrant.**


	7. The end is here

That night, usual evening chorus was joined by the whimper of a dying cat and the chirping of her kits. Tyrant knew she couldn't keep her kits well fed any longer. As the sun sets, she collapses as she and her kits soon fell asleep. By morning however, her body was limp and she was lying lifeless on the baking ash field. Her kits stand expectantly over the colossal corpse of their mother. The day drifted on and still they waited for her to get up and hunt for them but there was still no response. Soon everyone's fate will now be settled on the giant ash fields of Montana. A group of Anatotitan only numbering seven out of forty wandered out of the greenery, the mule deer was busy feeding at the edge of the volcanoes slope. Dromaeo checked the empty den that used to belong to Tyrant before dashing off to look for his mate Dakota, along with all the other giant animals of this time.

Three thousand kilometers to the south, a giant meteor slams into the earth. The kits looked at the meteor as it streaked across the sky. They couldn't see it well due to the light burning from it being so intense. Soon a couple of moments later, the light began to fade away in silence. Then the shockwaves arrived. The kits nearly toppled due to the tremors being very intense. Then three minutes later, a giant cloud of smoke and ash generated by impact was racing right at them. The kits spotted this as they began to dash off seeing they needed to save themselves rather than their mother. However the cloud was moving a lot faster than them as it quickly engulfed the area before violent winds picked them up and Tyrant's body and flung them around like pebbles. Vegetation was flung around and the winds were so strong that it even topples over trees. The last thing that was heard was the kits squealing before they were killed instantaneously.

Soon small orange fragments were starting to fall out of the sky. The fragments shattered as soon as they landed on the ground. It was clearly molten rocks that were falling out of the darkening skies. It was clear that the age of the Warrior Cats was finally over. Whether their deaths were instant or gradual, none of them survived the harsh events that laid at them.

The massive Meteor had struck the Gulf of Mexico with the force of ten billion Hiroshima bombs. And the catastrophic climate changes that followed, sixty-five percent of life died out. It took millions of moons for the earth to recover. And when it did, the great Warrior Cats were gone, never to return. When the sun finally returned, dogs were the first to dawn and flourish in the new environment around them and so did the Birds and Reptiles that soon took over the hunter killer niche. However some cats did survive the extinction, but they were battered and couldn't make any more complex decisions nor have clan hierarchy. And most importantly, they were all alone.

 **[A/N]: It's finally done. Sorry if this was a bit lackluster compared to my previous works. I wanted to do something different opposed to the other fanfics that just involve quests and prophecies. I hope you enjoyed the ending to this.**


	8. Trivia and Mistakes

I sadly have no one to thank since I kind of got negative reviews. Does it mean I'll quit? Of course I wouldn't since how would I get my ideas to paper. Plus I did this fanfic within five days.

 **Trivia:**

This is my first fanfic that is silent with no dialogue coming from the characters. Plus I wanted to execute this like a documentary depicting the lives of the animals.

Even though this fanfic takes place in Montana, The volcanic spring would most likely be an inspiration from Orakei Korako in New Zealand while all of the other areas around the spring with the volcano in the background were an inspiration of the Conguillio National Park in Chile. Plus the areas fit because the first chapter revealed that the landscape was covered in Araucaria Araucana trees or a species of Monkey puzzle. But most of all, there would be no grass.

Tyrant and Rex would have been hybrids of mountain lions and normal cats, probably to adapt to this new environment that would pose a challenge for clan cats.

This fanfic would take place during or shortly before Pebblewish's fanfic called "A New Beginning" where a meteor would wipe out clan life. It could also be loosely based off of it since I also involve a meteor destroying clan life, but on a much larger scale.

The meteor that struck and killed off the clans with that amount of force would have been six miles in diameter. Plus I have it strike the Gulf of Mexico because why not, it's prefect for killer meteors to strike.

The effects of the meteor would have been catastrophic and it would take a year before the sun will shine down on the landscape again. During the time of darkness, whole food chains will collapse and many species will go extinct due to size. Anything bigger than 10 kilograms on land will automatically be wiped out; so the dogs might have survived, but the largest ones will be knocked down so their relatives will be smaller.

There is also a "The Isle" reference in the second to last chapter of the story where Tyrant gets fatally injured by Ankylo. It is called "Why rexes won't attack Ankylos." I will never forget big mamma rex.

This fanfic is the sequel to Spirit of the Ice Forest. And just like it, it's based off the same documentary that was used for when I made Spirit of the Ice forest.

The name Anatotitan translates to Giant Duck. And I thought the name fitted since it was a giant flightless duck like bird.

Even though birds and reptiles are the dominant life forms on the earth after the extinction happened, it is highly unlikely that the Dinosaurs would return automatically with the decimation of most of the mammals.

The Warrior Cat reign was about 160 million moons and 12 moons is one year. So they must have taken control of the earth for 13,333,333 million years and four months.

 **Mistakes**

In the prologue, I spelled Luck "Lick."

In the second to last chapter, there was a wording error regarding how Tyrant walked after getting her thigh and ribs smashed by Ankylo.

 **Theories:**

I know it's kind of far-fetched but I think the "Survivors." Franchise began sometime after this fanfic since their homes were mainly destroyed and dogs had to band together for survival. I don't know if it's plausible but It's a guess.


End file.
